


A Good Day

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape spends a birthday alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Snape 100 community on LJ/DW. Prompt: "Happy Birthday, Severus Snape!"

His twenty-second birthday passed unnoticed by anyone but him.

It fell on a Saturday, and with no classes to force him out, he stayed in his room all day. There were no presents, no cards. The headmaster did not come knocking, and his parents had made it clear that buying him socks had a twenty-one-year limit.

He did nothing at all but lie idle with a book, and he saw no one but Filch, whom he had bring him his meals.

It was, in its queer and quiet way, the first good day he'd had in a very long time.


End file.
